


Kenma Ship Week 2020

by LunaMoon_28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Kenma Ship Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaMoon_28/pseuds/LunaMoon_28
Summary: Ships for Kenma Ship Week 2020! It'll be a variety of different Kenma ships.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kenma Ship Week 2020





	1. Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> For this Royalty AU prompt, I have chosen to write UshiKen. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it!! 
> 
> xoxo Luna

“Kenma,” a familiar voice calls. “It’s time for you to dress for the ceremony.” 

Kenma doesn’t answer. Instead, he continues to pet the stray kittens that have found their way into his courtyard. He hears a heavy sigh followed by footsteps, and is soon covered by a tall shadow.

“Kenma.” 

“I don’t want to.” Kenma mumbles. He scratches the black cats ears. “It’s such a waste of time.” 

“Meeting your fiance is a waste of time?” 

“He isn’t my fiance,” Kenma says sharply. He gets up and looks up at his best friend. “I didn’t pick him, Kuro.”

Kuroo, Kenma’s oldest and dearest friend, smiles sympathetically. “Nor did I choose mine. We don’t get much of an option being the people we are.” 

“Princes.” Kenma scoffs coldly. “I hate being one. We hardly get to choose anything for ourselves and always have to be prim and proper.” 

“Not that you do a good job of doing that.” Kuroo smirks. Kenma scowls at his best friend. “Kenma, I know we don’t get a lot of freedom, but we should at least enjoy the things we  _ do  _ get to choose. Like, for example, choosing your best friend.” 

“I wouldn’t have chosen you.” Kenma remarks, crossing his arms. 

“You wound me, kitten.” Kuroo says, feigning hurt. Kenma rolls his eyes. “I would choose you every time.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Kenma smiles. “Fine. I’ll go get dressed. But you better stay by my side the whole time, and-” Kenma says holding up a hand to Kuroo’s victorious grin. “Help me leave early.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” 

~

Kenma spends the next couple of hours groomed by his staff as they prepare him for tonight’s celebration. His kingdom is to be united with the last neighboring country surrounding their own - his parents having had formed alliances with everyone else prior. This last country was the hardest to come to agreements with. After months of meetings, dinners, and letters they had finally come to an agreement: their countries were to be allied together through means of marriage. Marriage that was arranged through the betrothal of their sons. 

Which, unfortunately, meant Kenma. 

Kenma has never met his fiance before, nor had he wanted to. His father, the King, has invited him on his journeys west to his betrothed’s Kingdom but Kenma refused every time; not willing to accept that his parents had signed off on his marriage. He had begged them to change their minds, to call off the betrothal only to be scolded for not thinking of their country. 

“It is a Kings duty to serve his people. This is what’s best, Kenma.”

Kenma scoffs to himself as his servants finish off the last of his dressing. “Kings duty, my ass.” He mumbles to himself. There’s a knock on his door - bringing Kenma out of his grumpy stupor. 

“Kenma, they’re about - wow, look at you!” Kuroo grins. “Aren’t you the most handsome Prince I’ve ever seen.” 

“Shut up, Kuro.” Kenma grumbles. 

“And the grumpiest.” 

Kenma glares at his best friend. “What do you want?” 

“I’ve come to fetch you for their arrival. Your mother sent me.” Kuroo explains. Kenma sighs in frustration before running his hands down his face. 

“Fine. Let’s get this over with.” 

“Kenma,” Kuroo says in a soft tone.

“What?” He snaps. 

“I know you’re upset. But please...try to behave properly. The last thing I want is for you to hear it from your parents for the next week about proper manners in court, and sticking you in lessons again for the next month. Just….endure it for tonight. Okay? Then I promise that you and I can sneak out and visit the plaza.” Kuroo hugs his best friend tightly, giving a reassuring squeeze, before pulling away. Kenma takes a deep breath, wills himself to hold it for a few moments, then lets it out, feeling some of his temper tantrum evaporating. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

~

Kenma stands next to his mother and father as they watch the council of their invited guests march into the royal hall. Followed closely are the Retainers, and lastly, the Royal Family. The foreign King and Queen walk in proudly dressed in purple robes to symbolize their country’s flag. Next to them is a tall, young man with a sharp jawline and thick brown hair that falls handsomely around his face. His brown eyes shine from the light of the room, focused and intent to the path in front of him. He walks in gracefully, back straight and shoulders back with his head held high. 

Kenma feels his heart skip a beat.  _ Definitely worthy of the title Prince - at least as far as looks are concerned. _

The Royal Families soon meet face to face; King to King, Queen to Queen, Prince to Prince. The hall falls silent as the two families take each other in. 

“King Kozume.” a deep voice rings out. “What a pleasure it is to see you again - and in such great circumstances.” 

“The pleasure is all mine, King Ushijima. Welcome to our home.” Kenma’s father looks to Kenma before facing his guests once again. “I am honored to introduce to you our son, Prince Kenma Kozume.” 

Kenma fights the uneasy feeling in his stomach at the three pairs of eyes that shift to him. He takes a calming breath before bowing politely. Their queen gives a friendly smile before turning to Kenma’s mother. 

“You have a very handsome son, your highness.” 

Kenma’s mother smiles fondly. “Thank you very much. I am very proud of his beauty.”

Kenma, again, fights the urge to roll his eyes. He leaves his face blank and emotionless, the gaze of his best friend burning through his side as he watches from the audience. 

“This,” King Ushijima starts, “is our son. Prince Wakatoshi Ushijima.” 

The man in front of Kenma, Ushijima, straightens from his still-pretty-straight-but-lax position before bowing deeply to Kenma and his family. Rising back to proper stance, his gaze slides over to Kenma’s, locking their eyes together. The duo stare at each other as their parents converse, curiosity seeping into their veins. Neither knew much of the other but one common thought was wired between their minds:  _ Who knew my fiance was so handsome? _

~

After the ceremony was the dinner party. This meant stiff dining with Kenma’s family, their guests and other important nobles among their area, all itching to get a look at the future kings. Because of their years of friendship and the importance of Kuroo’s family to his own, Kenma had his best friend in the room with him. Kenma ate his food quickly and quietly; using the proper silverware for the correct meals, sitting in the most upright position he could muster, and everything else his tutor had crammed into his skull. Kenma longed for the moment when their dinner would be over so that they could start the waltzes and thus be freed from the stuffy company that surrounded him. 

When the party moved to the ballroom, Kenma wasted no time in slipping into the crowd, finding Kuroo to grab his hand, and leading them both to a corner of the giant room. 

“That desperate to get away, huh?” Kuroo laughs. 

“Ugh, yes.” Kenma complains. “That was the worst.” 

“Well, I hate to break it to you but your mother is coming this way.” Kuroo points out. Kenma follows his gaze and finds that sure enough, his mother is walking in their direction. 

“Damn it.” Kenma groans. 

“Kenma,” his mother starts in a warning tone. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hiding. What does it look like I’m doing?” Kenma mumbles, eyes looking down at the floor. 

She lets out a quiet, exasperated sigh. “Kenma, dear, I know this isn’t your ideal setting, but we need you to be cooperative. At least  _ try _ talking to Ushijima.”

“Which one?” Kenma responds in a sarcastic tone. Kenma’s mother is about to give a remark when Kuroo steps up next to Kenma, throwing an arm around his shorter friend. 

“He’s just kidding, your majesty. I’ll make sure he talks to Prince Ushijima.” 

“Thank you, Tetsurou. If Kenma listens to anyone, it’s you.” Kenma’s mother gives Kenma a look with eyes of warning before gliding gracefully back into the crowd. 

“Well, you heard her.” Kuroo says. “Let’s go.” 

“But-” 

“Nope. Unless you want your mother on your ass again.” Kuroo warns. Kenma growls to himself before following Kuroo through the bodies of corsets and suits. They find Prince Ushijima near the far end of the ballroom looking out the giant windows. The Prince seemed to be talking to someone around their age. He was standing close to Ushijima - not close enough to be considered intimate but enough that Kenma could tell Ushijima trusted him. He was tall with dark red hair that flamed up from his head. His lips curved upward at the corners which fit the sly grin that was on his expression. 

The two fell silent upon the approach of Kenma and Kuroo. They all stayed quiet for a few moments before Ushijima bowed to Kenma, his bright haired friend following suit. 

“Prince Kozume.” a deep voice greets.  _ Just like his father… _

Kenma and Kuroo bow back, “Prince Ushijima.” 

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” Ushijima asks, straightening himself. 

“My mother sent me to speak to you. She wants me to be social.” Kenma replies honestly. 

“Are you not fond of social gatherings?” 

“No. I find them overwhelming and don’t always care to engage with others.” Kenma looks over to Kuroo. “He is the exception to that. This is Tetsurou Kuroo - my best friend.” 

They bow to each other. Ushijima looks at the red head. “This here is Satori Tendou. This my own best friend.” Tendou gives a polite smile as they bow once again. 

“I didn’t realize you brought your best friend with you.” Kenma comments. 

“Probably for the same reason you have your own. He brings me comfort in situations that are unknown to me.” Ushijima explains. 

“So,” Tendou speaks up, a playfulness to his tone. “You’re to be married to my Wakatoshi, hm?” 

“So it seems.” Kenma responds quietly. 

“You’ll find he’s a very admirable and likeable character. Of course, I may be biased having known him for so long. But I’m sure you’ll find he’s an excellent prince and soon King.” 

“Satori,” Ushijima speaks up. “You are too kind. However, I think we should let Prince Kozume make his own judgments about me.” Ushijima turns to look at Kenma; chocolate eyes meeting gold. “Prince Kozume. Will you do me the honor of giving me this next dance?” 

Kenma stares at the hand stretched out to him. He glances to Kuroo, who gives him an encouraging smile, before taking a deep breath and slipping his hand into Ushijima’s. The two make their way into the court, falling into pace with the current waltz. 

They’re quiet as they move in sync, eyes never leaving each others’. After a few more moments of silence, Kenma speaks up. 

“Prince Ushijima.”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“What is your stance on our current situation?” 

“Current situation?” 

“Our betrothal.” 

A look of deep thought falls upon Ushijima’s features. “There isn’t much to say. These are expectations of our parents for us to follow. It is our job as the royal heirs to adhere to these expectations and take up the responsibilities passed down to us.” 

Kenma scoffs, breaking his gaze from their hold and looking down at their feet. 

“However,” 

Kenma’s eyes shoot up to meet his fiance’s once more. 

“I do think it is within our power to make the most of our situation. We may be betrothed, but we have the power to make it a good one. Even if we do not fall in love, which I hope we do, we can make our marriage one of friendship and understanding to better help ourselves and our countries in this unity.” Ushijima pauses their dancing to look deeply in Kenma’s eyes. “I will never make you feel like you don’t have a choice. I will never make you feel like a stranger in your own court. I sense that maybe you and I are more similar than we believe. If that’s the case, then we can be safe in feeling comfort in the understanding of each other. You have been chosen to be my husband. I do not find myself unhappy with this decision.” 

Silence falls upon the couple once again. Ushijima starts up their movements, swaying from side to side. Kenma stares at their feet as they dance. He contemplates everything Ushijima said before taking a deep breath and saying quietly, “Kenma.”

“Pardon?” 

“You can call me Kenma.” Kenma repeats, looking up to meet the gaze of his fiance, eyes shining with sincerity. “If we’re to be married….and possibly fall in love...you can call me Kenma.” 

Ushijima smiles, making Kenma’s heart flip. “Wakatoshi.” 

The two finish their dance together and spend the rest of their evening by each other’s side getting to know their future partner. They spend hours talking and dancing; pieces of their puzzle slowly beginning to paint their picture. At the end of the night, when the party begins to wind down, the two are interrupted by Kuroo and Satori. 

“Well lookie here, Tendou.” Kuroo hums playfully. “We found our rogue Princes.” 

“That we did, Kuroo.” Satori smirks. 

“Oh, Kuro,” Kenma says, sending a small smile his way. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to lose track of time.” 

Kuroo’s grin grows wider and he turns to look at Ushijima. “What are you, some kind of wizard? Kenma doesn’t just smile for anyone.” 

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma mumbles, blush tainting his cheeks pink. 

“If that’s true, then I am honored.” Ushijima replies. He reaches for Kenma’s hands and squeezes softly. “And I would be honored to spend the rest of my life being the reason for his smile.” 

Kenma bites his lip in a grin, blush deepening. Their friends coo over the sight, dodging as Kenma sticks a leg out to kick at them. The redhead and raven haired man laugh teasingly, sitting themselves down. Another hour passes of them chatting as a group - with Kenma realizing how well their best friends get along. The four of them were forming something exciting.

As the night drew to a close, Kenma expected to find Kuroo walking him back to his room. Instead, however, he found his prince and fiance walking him to his corridor, arm in arm. 

“I have enjoyed spending tonight by your side.” Ushijima says quietly. 

“As have I. I have to admit, I wasn’t expecting to enjoy tonight as much as I did.” Kenma responds with a small smile. 

“I’m glad I could be some reason for that.” 

“I would say you were the full reason.” Kenma stops them in front of his corridor, turning to look at Ushijima. They smile at each other before Kenma shifts nervously, looking down at his feet. “Can I….will you join me for breakfast tomorrow?” 

“I would be honored.” Ushijima raises a hand to cup Kenma’s face, running his thumb across his warm cheek. “Kenma. Forgive me, but I find myself wanting to kiss you. Is this okay? I understand if you would like to stick to tradit-”

He’s cut off by Kenma’s lips finding his own, eyes falling shut at the soft contact. It’s simple and sweet - everything Kenma imagined his first kiss would be. They move their lips against each other softly and slowly until Kenma pulls away and lets out a sigh of bliss. They lean their heads against each other, give each other one last peck before pulling away completely. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning?” Kenma asks, breathless. 

“Yes. I will be there.” Ushijima answers, smiling brightly. 

They take their leave, and Kenma walks the rest of the way to his room. He’s soon stopped by the rustling sound of movement next to him. He looks up to find Kuroo leaning against his own room door, which neighbors Kenmas. 

“Prince Kenma kissing his fiance out of wedlock? How scandalous.” 

“Shut up, Kuro,” Kenma laughs. He walks the rest of the way to his room, his best friend following suit. 

“So?” 

“So what?” 

“I told you to give tonight a chance.” Kuroo smiles. “I’ve never seen you this happy.” 

“Yeah, well, maybe you were right.” Kenma mumbles, a smile still plastered on his face. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I’m not repeating myself, Kuro.” 

“Come on!” Kuroo smiles. “You said I was right.” 

“I said no such thing.” 

“You literally just did.” 

“No, I didn't.”

“You did.”

“Didn’t.”

“Did.”

“Didn’t.” 

“Did.” 

“Maybe.” Kenma smiles. “You know, Kuro…I think for once in my life...I’m looking forward to something that was decided for me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kenma pictures Ushijima’s face and bites his lip in another smile, “I am.” 


	2. Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Coffee Shop AU. In this AU, Kenma is a coffee drinker. Enjoy!! 
> 
> xoxo  
> Luna

Kenma yawns as his keys jingle, echoing in the silence of the early morning. He shrinks farther into his hoodie as he unlocks the door to the cafe and makes his way inside. The building is dark save for the dimly lit area behind the register. He makes his way behind the counter, stuffing his book-bag under the marble slab, and grabs a mug from the shelf next to it. He began the process of brewing himself a warm cup of coffee; simple with just cream and sugar. He decides to wait for a fancier brew until he’s more awake. 

He set into his routine of starting all the coffee machines, warming up the oven for their baked goods, and lastly, shrugging off his hoodie to replace it with a thick cardigan that his best friend had gifted him over the christmas break. 

_ “Since you’re always freezing your ass off, even in the shop,” he laughed. _

Once his cardigan was on, he threw on his apron and pulled his hair back into a loose bun. It’s 6:45 a.m. when his coworker and close friend comes barricading through the door. 

“Holy shit!” He chuckles, rubbing his hands quickly together. He pulls off his beanie to show his gray and black hair, strands made to stand above his head. “It’s really cold outside, huh?” 

“Yes. And you’re too loud.” Kenma responds, watching his friend in amusement. 

Bokuto Koutaro sends Kenma a grin as he makes his way behind the counter with Kenma. He holds his index finger up, waiting. Kenma grins back as he presses his own index finger against his friends for a few seconds before pulling away. Bokuto’s smile grows wider before he walks behind Kenma to situate himself for their shift. 

They had figured out this arrangement together early on in their friendship. Kenma quickly learned that Bokuto was a hugger. He gave giant bear hugs that enveloped you completely and made you feel comforted in ways that you didn’t think was possible. Well, that’s what Kenma had heard about them anyways. Kenma himself had never willingly given Bokuto a hug due to the fact that he didn’t like physical affection. He didn’t like being touched - especially by people he didn’t know. So when Bokuto and Kenma began to work together, the semi-blonde took it upon himself to pull his coworker aside and explain his anxieties with unwanted attention. 

Bokuto, to Kenma’s surprise, took it extremely well and apologized profusely for the overbearing hugs he had given in the past. After their talk, the duo found a new way for them to greet: touching index fingers. It was simple, really, and some might say a little dumb but it’s what made Kenma comfortable. 

Kenma jumps at Bokuto’s voice sounding next to him. “Awake yet?”

“Eh. Enough to get me through the shift.” 

“Let me guess: stayed up late streaming again?” Bokuto asks, pulling out to-go coffee cups for the morning workers and students that come through the shop. 

“How’d you know?” Kenma replies sarcastically. 

“I’ve gotten to know those bags under your eyes pretty well.” Bokuto smirks, dodging the kick Kenma threw out. “Seriously though, Ken. You need to get some more sleep.” 

“I get enough sleep.” Kenma says simply. 

“Sure, you do. I’m pretty sure if I tried calling you at 3 a.m. you would still be awake playing some RPG on your computer.” 

“Please don’t call me at 3 a.m.” Kenma says shortly. “And you sound like Kuroo now. I can take care of myself, thanks.”

Bokuto grows quiet and Kenma smirks waiting for what he knows is about to come. After a few seconds Bokuto speaks up. “Speaking of Kuroo, how is he?” 

“About the same as he was when you asked me yesterday too.” Kenma teases, crossing his arms. He sees Bokuto’s ears turn red. 

“I didn’t ask yesterday!” 

“Yeah, you did. Blushed the same way too.”

“Kenma!” Bokuto whines. “Just wait until-”

Bokuto didn’t get to finish because at 7 a.m. on the dot, a customer walked in through the door. Kenma sends a smirk his way before turning to the cash register. 

“Good morning,” he greets quietly. “What can I get for you today?” 

People slowly start flooding into the shop, ceasing the conversation between Bokuto and Kenma as they get started on making coffees, teas, and the like for their customers. The two have a surprisingly smooth dynamic working together. They perform a wonderful waltz of dodging each other, handing each other items without having to ask, and just  _ knowing  _ what the other is going to do. This is more than likely why Bokuto is Kenma’s favorite coworker. 

The morning rush slows down around 9 a.m. giving Kenma and Bokuto a breather from constantly moving around. They’re cleaning up the mess they’ve made; Kenma continuously looking at the clock on the far wall. 

“You’re waiting for him, aren’t you?” Bokuto asks in a smug tone. 

Kenma feels his face heat up. “Waiting for who?” 

“You know who I’m talking about.” 

“I really don’t.” Kenma mumbles. The door opens, allowing a cold breeze to creep it’s way into the otherwise warm shop. Usually Kenma would be annoyed at whoever opened the door wide enough to let that much air in. Upon looking at who entered the building, however, he felt his grumpy attitude evaporate. 

A short guy walks in, fiery orange hair matching his sunshine-like demeanor. Kenma wasn’t exaggerating when he thought that this man’s presence lit up a room just by entering it. He was drawn to him like a moth drawn to a flame. Unfortunately, Bokuto knew this too. 

“Oh, speak of the devil.” Bokuto grins, wiggling his eyebrows at Kenma. Kenma rolls his eyes and walks over to the register. 

“Good morning, Shouyou.” Kenma greets with a small smile. “How’d your exam go the other day?” 

“Ah, I barely passed!” Hinata responds, scratching the back of his head. “Guess I need to do more studying, huh?” 

“Sounds like it.” Kenma agrees. “If you ever need a place to study, you know this place is open.” 

“Ah, yeah,” Hinata agrees. He looks around and looks back at Kenma. “Normally I would, but I think I would get distracted by the amazing company.” 

Kenma ignores the flush of his cheeks. “Well, you  _ do _ have a lot of energy.” 

Hinata laughs, causing Kenma’s spine to tingle from the beautiful sound. “I have to! For as many classes as I’m taking along with volleyball practice? I think I’d be doing a lot worse if I  _ didn’t  _ have all this energy.” 

“I’m sure the coffee helps.” Kenma points out. 

“Yeah, well,” Hinata smiles sweetly at Kenma. “Seeing you is my favorite part of the day. The coffee is just a bonus.” 

Kenma’s heart is doing somersaults in his chest at Hinata’s words. Hinata grins widely at the barista’s blushing face and orders his coffee. Kenma takes his order and passes it to Bokuto who is eyeing him knowingly. The two continue talking until Bokuto comes back with Hinata’s coffee, a to-go cup snuggled tightly in its sleeve. 

“I’ll see you on Wednesday?” Hinata asks in a hopeful tone. “I’ll need my morning fix of Kenma…. _ and _ coffee.” 

Kenma laughs, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear - a habit he picked up from being nervous. Hinata watches his fingers before fixing his eyes back on Kenma. 

“Yes, I’ll be here. Always.” 

Hinata smiles widely and takes his leave. When he’s out the door, Bokuto automatically joins Kenma at his side. 

“You need to ask him out already.” 

Kenma chuckles and shakes his head. “Not happening.” 

“ _ Why not?”  _ Bokuto asks, dramatically gesturing towards the door. “He  _ obviously _ likes you.” 

“He really doesn’t.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Bokuto huffs and crosses his arms. “I need to record the two of you talking and show it to you.” 

“That’s creepy.” Kenma mumbles, busying himself with cleaning coffee cups returned by the customers who opted to dine in. “Don’t be creepy.” 

“I won’t be. As long as you promise that you won’t kill me for whatever reason may rise up in the future.” 

“What?” Kenma stops what he’s doing. 

“Nothing.” Bokuto answers nonchalantly, walking away from Kenma. 

Kenma stares at Bokuto. “What does that mean, Bo?” 

“It doesn’t mean anything!” 

“If it didn’t mean anything, why did you say it?” 

“I’ll say anything! Kenma, you know this!” Bokuto laughs. He disappears to the back room. Kenma shakes off the uneasy feeling settling into his stomach. 

Bokuto was right. As loud as he was, he was also a little odd. There were times Kenma didn’t quite understand what he was saying. With that being said, he decided to believe him. 

The two finish their shift without any other embarrassing moments happening between either of them. They make a total of $15 in tips each and walk out the door with hot coffee cups in their hands. 

“Have any plans today?” Bo asks. 

“Really? You decide to keep the conversation going outside in the cold?” Kenma grumbles. 

“You’re such a grump! It’s not that bad.” Bokuto responds with a laugh. He looks around and back to Kenma. “Seriously, though. Want to do something? And don’t say you have classes cause I know today is your off day!” 

Kenma smirks. “Fine. But this is one of the moments I regret telling you my schedule.” He looks at his phone. “You can come over if you would like. Kuroo is at the university right now but he’ll be back soon. I know that’s the  _ real  _ reason you want to hang out.”

Bokuto pouts. “Not true! I want to hang out with my best friend, Kozume Kenma.” 

“We’re not best friends.”

“So mean!” 

  
  
  


Kenma leads them into the small apartment, throwing his keys on the small table near the entrance. After slipping off his shoes near the front door, he paddles his way over to the kitchen and begins to brew some hot water. 

“More coffee?” Bokuto asks incredulously. “You need to slow it down, Kenma.” 

“It’s not for me,” Kenma mutters. “‘S for Kuro.” 

“Ah,” Bokuto responds intelligently. Kenma rolls his eyes. 

“I can’t believe you would lecture me about asking Shouyou out when you can’t even confess to Kuro.” 

“Shh!” Bokuto shushes frantically, “Don’t say that out loud while we’re here!” 

“He’s not even home.” 

“Still! He could walk in that door at any moment.”

“You’re such a wimp,” Kenma mumbles. He sits at the table where Bokuto rests and leans his head against his hands. “Kuro won’t like you if you’re a wimp, you know.” 

“Kenma!” Bokuto whines, “Stop bullying me.” 

“Who’s Kenma bullying?” a deeper voice asks. They both turn to see Kuroo entering the room, shoes off and jacket left at the door. “As long as it’s not me, it’s fine.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened. He gestures wildly towards Kuroo in a ‘ _ I told you!!’  _ manner before covering his face with his hands. Confusion falls upon Kuroo as he raises a questioning eyebrow to Kenma. 

“I’m not bullying anyone,” Kenma defends, rolling his eyes. “I’m just telling Bokuto to-” 

Kenma is cut off by his phone pinging, alerting him of a new text message. He fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the screen. “Unknown?” Kenma mumbles. Bokuto’s head shoots up from his position, excitement flashing through his eyes. “Probably just spam.” 

“No!” Bokuto yells. Kuroo and Kenma stare at him. “I mean, you might want to check! You know… just in case.” 

Kenma gives Bokuto a weird look before opening his phone. 

**Unknown:** _ Hey, Kenma! It’s Shouyou!  _

Kenma instinctively throws his phone on the table, standing up quickly as he does. Bokuto is grinning at him like an idiot and Kuroo still looks incredibly confused. 

“Kenma? Are you okay? Who is it?” Kuroo asks, moving to sit next to Bokuto. Kenma takes note of how close they sit together but is currently panicking too much to comment on it. 

“ _ It’s Shouyou _ ,” Kenma whispers loudly. 

“Oh, the little redhead you’re in love with? You finally gave him your number, huh?” Kuroo smirks.

“No!” Kenma exclaims, “I didn’t give him my number! I have no idea how he-” 

Another ping. Kenma quickly picks up his phone. 

**Unknown:** _ I hope this is the right number! I texted the one given to me on my coffee cup this morning!!  _

“Coffee cup?” Kenma questions, “I didn’t-” He stops as the realization slams into him like a train. His head whips up to glare at Bokuto. “ _ Bokuto Koutaro, what the fuck did you do?”  _

Bokuto holds his hands up in surrender. “Kenma, before you get mad-”

“ _ I’m already mad!” _

“Okay, then, before you get  _ even more mad _ ,” Bokuto says sarcastically before he stands up and points at Kenma, “You weren’t going to do anything!! He’s always flirting with you and you never do anything about it! I needed to do something! So I wrote your number on his cup when you weren’t looking. Which you  _ weren’t _ by the way, cause you were staring at him!” Bokuto yells the last part. “I did you a favor, Kenma! He’s interested! He texted didn’t he?” 

“He’s right, kitten,” Kuroo adds, “I’ve been hearing you talk about shrimpy non-stop for the past month. And from what you and Bo have told me, he’s definitely into you. This is a good thing!” 

Kenma groans. “He thinks I’m the one who gave him my number, though.” 

“So? Act like you did. There’s no harm in that,” Bokuto reassures, “Me writing your number for him was just the stepping stool.  _ You  _ need to form the rest of the path.”

Kenma glares at his friend. “I hate when you actually make sense for once.” He looks at his phone. “You really think I should go through with this?” 

“ _ Yes _ !” Bokuto and Kuroo say simultaneously. 

“Fine,” Kenma huffs. He picks up his phone and stares at the two. “I’m taking this to my room for now. Kuro, your stupid tea should be ready. And you know what? While I’m in there, maybe  _ you two _ should talk about some things.” 

He smirks in victorious spite as his friends blush, looking at each other nervously as Kenma walks out. He makes his way to his room, slamming the door as he does, and slumps into his bed. He picks up his phone and stares at the screen. 

As irritated as he was with his friends, he knows that they’re right. Kenma probably wouldn’t have done anything regarding making a move to pursue his crush. In a way, this gives him an opportunity without him actually having to do the work to make it happen. 

Kenma grumbles to himself. He would have to apologize and thank his friends later. 

  
  


**Kenma:** _ Yes, this is Kenma. Hi Shouyou. :) _

**Shouyou:** _ Hey!! You answered! I was beginning to think I had the wrong number. _

**Shouyou:** _ Which would have been a shame because I really like talking to you.  _

Kenma’s heart flips. Why does this boy like to fluster him so much?

**Kenma:** _ I really like talking to you too. _

**Shoyou:** _:)_ _How was the rest of your shift?_

**Kenma:** _ About the same as it usually is. Nothing too interesting.  _

**Shouyou:** _ Is that a good thing? _

**Kenma:** _ I guess so. Better than having anything abnormal happen. _

**Shouyou:** _ Sometimes those are fun, though! Gives a nice twist to your day.  _

**Kenma:** _ I’m content with how my day goes on it’s own.  _

**Kenma:** _ My excitement comes from seeing you.  _

Kenma feels his nerves go into overdrive. He can’t believe he said that. He openly admitted to being happy from seeing Shouyou! What if that was the wrong thing to send? What if-

**Shouyou:** _ :)) I’m glad I could brighten up your day. :))  _

**Shouyou:** _ You certainly brighten up mine.  _

Kenma internally squeals, hiding his face in happiness. This can’t be happening. 

**Shouyou:** _ I have a question? If that’s okay.  _

**Kenma:** _ What’s up? _

**Shouyou:** _ Well, you see, I’ve been getting a certain vibe from our conversations and I was wondering if I’m right about it.  _

**Kenma:** _ Oh? What vibe is that? _

**Shouyou:** _ Mutual interest. Romantically, at least. Am I right or wrong in feeling that? _

Kenma combusts. He’s sure of it. Right there, in the middle of his bed, Kenma combusts in the giddiest feelings and heart beats he has ever felt. 

**Kenma:** _ I think it sounds about right.. :) _

**Shouyou:** _ I see :)) So would it be alright if I, uh, maybe went forward with asking you my next question? On Wednesday? _

**Kenma:** _ Definitely. I look forward to it.  _

**Shouyou:** _ Perfect. I do too. :) _

Kenma can’t hold it back anymore. He let out a giddy giggle, burying his face into his pillow. Wednesday can’t come fast enough. 

  
  


Wednesday morning, Kenma is wide awake and buzzing with energy. He still has another few hours before he sees Shouyou, but he can’t seem to shake off the nerves that come with his excitement. He goes through his usual routine of setting up the shop; machines coming alive and lights brightening the space. 

Kenma makes his coffee a little fancier than usual - for no particular reason - and smiles at Bokuto as he makes his way in. 

“Well you’re in a good mood today.” Bokuto grins. “I wonder why.” 

Kenma sticks his tongue out in response. “You’re one to talk.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Sure you don’t,” Kenma teases. “How was the date with Kuroo yesterday?” 

Bokuto blushes deeply as he puts his stuff away. “It was really good, thanks. We had a really good time.” 

Kenma sends a genuine smile to his friend. “I’m really glad. It makes me happy seeing the two of you happy together.” 

Bokuto sends a smile back his way. “Hopefully today works out for you that way too. It’s about time you two got together.” 

Kenma bites back a wide smile. “Hopefully.” 

As they’re prepping for their morning rush, Kenma feels his phone buzz. 

**Shouyou:** _ Good morning, Kenma. :) Have a good shift! I can’t wait to see you today!!  _

Kenma smiles softly at his phone before sending a quick text back and getting back to work. Bokuto and Kenma run through their usual dance of the morning rush. Things run smoothly, the two of them conversing amongst the customers and basking in the aroma of coffee and sweet bread. 

Finally, 9 a.m. rolls around, which means Hinata will be making an appearance soon. Kenma drums his fingers against the counter in an attempt to calm his nerves. Bokuto hands a coffee to a customer and turns to him. 

“He’s gonna show up.” 

“I know,” Kenma mumbles, “Just nervous is all.” 

“It’s cute seeing you this way,” Bokuto says sweetly, “It’s not how you usually are.” 

“Shut up, Bo,” Kenma hums. Bokuto laughs heartily, muttering a ‘there it is.’

The door opens and Hinata strolls in, a school bag slung across his chest. He immediately looks to the counter and grins upon making eye contact with Kenma. He makes his way over and stops in front of Kenma. 

“Hi,” Hinata says shyly. 

“Hi,” Kenma repeats. He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. “What can I get for you?”

“I’d say your number but you already gave that to me so I guess I’ll go with a coffee,” Hinata jokes. 

Kenma rolls his eyes. “That was terrible.” 

“It wasn’t that bad!” 

“Terrible.” 

“I thought it was great,” Hinata laughs, “I’ll take a Caramel Macchiato please.” 

“You got it.” Kenma writes Hinata’s name on a cup before handing it to Bokuto who is watching the two fondly. Hinata pulls out his card to pay but Kenma shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” 

‘“Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Consider it a treat from me.” Kenma answers with a smile. Hinata sends a sweet smile back to Kenma before putting his wallet away. 

“How was the rush?” Hinata asks, looking around. 

“Busy as usual. One of our usuals didn’t come in so that was different.” 

“I could say it was  _ unusual _ ,” Hinata laughs again. Kenma rolls his eyes and tries not to smile when they hear Bokuto snort out a giant laugh. “He thinks I’m funny.” 

“He’s just as dorky as you are,” Kenma chuckles quietly, “He doesnt count.” 

“So mean, Kenma!” Bokuto calls out, putting the last of Hinata’s coffee together, “Is that any way to treat a friend who is rooting for you?” Kenma blushes, a familiar warmth falling over his face. 

“Shut up, Bo,” Kenma snaps once again. Hinata grins at Bokuto, who is making his way over to them. Bokuto hands Hinata his to-go cup and keeps it out for them to shake hands. 

“Bokuto Koutaro,” Bokuto introduces himself, “Pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Yeah, you’re always working with Kenma when I’m here! I recognize you!” Hinata smiles, “I’m sorry we haven’t spoken before.” 

“It’s fine! Kenma tends to shoo me away when you’re here cause he’s head over heels-  _ OW! _ ” Bokuto rubs his side ruefully, Kenma’s pinch having been harder than usual. 

“Unless you want Kuro finding out about the muffin incident that happened last week, I would shut up, Bo,” Kenma threatens. 

Bokuto pouts, eyes growing wide. “So mean.” 

Kenma sticks his tongue out tauntingly. When he turns back to look at Hinata, he finds him already looking at Kenma. Kenma’s cheeks flush a deeper red. 

“Hey, uh, Kenma,” Hinata says quietly, “Could I have a moment of your time?” He looks to Bokuto. “Would that be alright?” 

“Of course!” Bokuto exclaims, “By all means, take him!” Hinata laughs and bows in thanks to Bokuto. 

“O-Okay. Let me, um, take off my apron. One second,” Kenma mumbles. He heads to the backroom to do exactly that and returns to find his friends talking. He sends Bokuto a suspicious look when they grow quiet upon his arrival, but soon forgets as the Hinata starts leading the way to a table. 

Kenma and Hinata sit together, both looking at each other nervously. 

Hinata speaks up first. “You look very good today.” 

Kenma’s eyes grow wide and his heart beat picks up speed. “T-Thank you. You do too.”

Hinata grins. “Thanks. I tried extra hard for you today.” 

“You don’t have to try at all. You look amazing no matter how you look.” Kenma smiles. Hinata’s grin is wide as he looks at Kenma. He leans forward. 

“Kenma, I really like you. I like you a lot. And I think you like me too…?” Hinata trails off. 

“Yes, of course,” Kenma says quietly, “How could I not? You always quite literally brighten up my day.” 

“And you mine. With all that being said, I wanted to wait until we were in person to ask you if you would let me take you out to dinner?” 

Hinata’s request turns Kenma into a smiling idiot. “I’d love that.” 

“Oh, good,” Hinata sighs in relief, “A small part of me was worried you would say no.” 

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Hinata shrugs, “Maybe you’d have changed your mind about me within the past two days.” 

“Shouyou, I’ve been crushing on you for about a month or so now. I don’t think my feelings for you would have changed within two days.” Kenma reasons softly. 

Hinata sends an appreciative look Kenma’s way before holding up his pinky finger. Confusion washes over Kenma as he looks at Hinata’s held out finger. It’s then that he feels eyes on them and turns to see Bokuto watching. Bokuto winks at Kenma before pushing himself from his leaning position on the counter and getting back to work. 

Then it hits Kenma. He turns to look at Hinata again and slowly reaches out his own hand. He links their pinkies together and looks up at the redhead. 

“We’ll take it slow,” Hinata says softly, “I really like you, Kenma. We’ll go at whatever pace you want us to - starting with this.” 

Kenma lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and bites his lip. “Thank you, Shouyou.” 

“Anything for you, Kenma,” Hinata murmurs. 

When Kenma’s break is over, Hinata and Kenma get up to bid each other goodbye.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Hinata asks. 

“Of course. Can’t wait,” Kenma confirms. They link fingers for a few moments, eye contact unbreaking as they channel their affections for the other through this single touch. 

Kenma wished he could do more. He found himself wishing he could hug him, hold his hand, even take him into his arms and kiss him the way he always imagined. But he needed to pace himself for his own reasons and knew that Hinata was more than willingly to go at his own pace. 

The two would figure things out together, and Kenma was more than grateful. 


	3. My Sunflower. (Flower Shop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BokuKen, Flower Shop AU. Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Luna

Bokuto Koutaro is sure of two things: his favorite flower is the sunflower, and his favorite shop to buy them from is full of them. 

He couldn’t quite tell you why they’re his favorite. He is aware that most people preferred flowers such as roses, tulips, or even orchids. To Bokuto, however, a sunflower is the most beautiful flower there is. The yellow petals are vibrant against its brown center and the way they dance in a field is breath-taking to him. So every week, in a little flower shop a block away from his home, Bokuto buys himself some sunflowers. 

Today is no different in his journey to the shop. Walking in, he’s greeted by the attendant and walks to the spot he usually finds his sunflowers. He walks slowly amongst the rows of his favorite flower, grazing their giant petals softly as he goes. Bokuto inhales deeply, content in his environment. As he shuffles through them, picking out the best he could find, he feels a body appear next to him. He pays no mind to the stranger at his side, instead opting to brush the yellow petals of his desired plant.

It isn’t until he hears the struggle of his neighbor that he glances over at their outstretched hand. It’s small and reaching unsuccessfully for a bundle of leaves fit snugly into a pot. Bokuto, not thinking twice on it, reaches up and grabs the pot from its resting place. He looks at the plant for a few moments, unsure of why someone would rather have a pot of leaves than a bouquet of flowers, and turns to the stranger. 

When Bokuto’s eyes look up, his breath catches in his throat. The stranger next to him is absolutely stunning. He is much shorter than Bokuto, with blonde hair that doesn’t quite reach his roots - instead turn into a dark shade of brown. Bright, golden eyes stare at him as Bokuto stands frozen in his place. 

“Um, can I have those?” the man mumbles quietly. His gaze slides down to the plant in Bokuto’s hands. “I was trying to grab them.”

“Oh! Yeah, of course!” Bokuto rushes out, thrusting the plant forward. The man’s eyebrows raise in surprise before settling back into a neutral expression. 

“Thanks,” he mutters. Looking up, he sees another identical pot with the same plants. His eyes grow wide and he glances at Bokuto once more. “I don’t suppose while you’re here you can grab the other one for me too.”

“S-sure!” Bokuto replies a little too loudly. He turns and does as he’s asked - grabbing the other pot and holding it in his hands. He looks down at it and ponders once again why anyone would enjoy such a boring plant. 

“What are these called?” he asks aloud, poking at one of the leaves. 

“Silver Queens,” the man answers, fondly. “They’re small now, but they’ll grow to be bigger soon.” 

“Cool name for such a boring plant,” Bokuto mumbles to himself. He hears a scoff and looks up to find the man looking at him with wide eyes. 

“They’re not boring! They may not be as colorful as flowers but they still have a cool look to them! When they grow, they start to have a gray color on the edges of the leaves. It’s like they were tinted in silver. Sometimes purple flowers grow in clusters on them too. I mostly like them for the silver foliage,” he rambles, admiring the plant in his hands. 

“Wow. Well, when you put it that way, yeah, they look super cool!” Bokuto agrees happily. He hugs the plant closer to his body. “Is this your favorite plant?” 

“Yeah, it is.” He balances the plant in one hand and holds out his hand. “My name is Kozume Kenma.” 

“Nice to meet you Kozume,” Bokuto smiles, “I’m Bokuto Koutaro.” 

“What’s your favorite flower?” Kozume asks, looking around them, “I’m assuming it’s a flower if you thought this plant was boring.” 

Bokuto smiles sheepishly. “Yeah, it’s a flower. My favorite is the sunflower.” He spins around and quickly pulls up one of the bundles of said flowers, then spins back around to show Kozume. “It’s so beautiful! It almost reminds me of the sun. I come here often to pick some out.” 

“Really? I’ve never seen you around here,” Kozume comments, smiling at Bokuto with amusement. 

“Yeah! I’ve never seen you either! Weird, huh?” Bokuto ponders aloud. 

“Such a shame. You’d think I’d notice someone like you around here,” Kozume notes, looking at Bokuto cautiously. The silver-haired man feels his cheeks begin to warm. 

“I could say the same about you,” Bokuto grins. “You’re as beautiful as every petal in this room.”

It was Kenma’s turn to blush as he bites his lip and glances down at the plant. “Well, maybe we can start seeing each other more often?” Kozume’s eyes find Bokuto’s through his lashes. 

Bokuto feels his heart leap in his chest at the sight. He nods quickly, swooning over the light chuckle that leaves Kozume’s mouth. 

“We can grab dinner if you’d like. I know a wonderful place near here that-”

“Yeah, sure!” Bokuto agrees quickly. His face grows a deeper shade of red at his quick response. Kozume’s face is one of surprise before it turns into amusement at Bokuto’s reply. 

“Okay. Sounds perfect.” 

They exchange numbers and begin to make their way to the front of the store; Bokuto holding Kozume’s second plant and his bouquet of sunflowers. When the two part, Bokuto walks home happily, amazed at the fact that he scored a date at the flower shop. He, for one, never expected such a thing to happen, but who is he to complain? Kozume is very beautiful and, as far as he can tell, has a quiet but lovely personality as well. 

When he arrives at his apartment, Bokuto quickly replaces his old sunflowers with the new ones and goes about his day. 

He still has a day or two before his date with Kenma, which leaves him buzzing with excitement. The two text quite often, Kozume showing Bokuto the different plants he’s collected and Bokuto sending him pictures of his own sunflowers. His collection isn’t as vast as Kozume’s, but the latter appreciates what he has all the same. 

There comes a day when Kenma sends a picture of his plant to Bokuto - the leaves having grown a little bit bigger and a little bit fuller. Bokuto grins proudly despite not being the planter himself and congratulates Kozume on a job well done with caring for them. It is an achievement to be proud of, especially when one finds out about just how… laidback Kozume can be. 

Bokuto learns throughout their texting that Kozume prefers succulents because they’re low-maintenance. The exception, of course, are the Silver Queens that Kozume had grown to love - thus motivating him to take a small amount of time throughout his day to manage his plants. Bokuto continuously encourages Kozume in his gardening, no matter how little or how much Kozume achieves that day. 

Finally the day of their date rolls around and Bokuto itches for the hours to pass by. He showers, dresses nicely in black slacks and a gray button up long sleeved shirt, and walks out the door. The duo had agreed to meet in front of the flower shop they first met at. Upon arrival, he notices that Kozume is nowhere to be seen. He glances up at the flower shop door and makes his way inside. 

Bokuto knows he doesn’t have much time, Kozume will be arriving at any moment. He quickly searches the rows of flowers, searching for anything that screams  _ Kozume Kenma _ in his mind. Finally, he stumbles upon a bundle of artificially colored flowers - blooming in gray. He grins victoriously and pulls them from their home, turning to pay at the counter. 

As he’s doing so, he looks at the cashier quizzically. “Excuse me, do you know what these are called?” 

“Yes, sir. These are gray Hydrangeas. A wonderful selection.” She smiles warmly. Wrapping them in brown paper, she hands them to Bokuto. 

“Ah, yes. Hy-..Hyd...uh. What was it again?” 

“Hydrangeas,” the cashier giggles. Bokuto blushes.

“Right. Thank you for your help!”

“Have a great evening, sir.” 

Bokuto walks out the door and bumps into a body in front of him. “Excuse me, I’m very sorry- Oh! Kozume!” 

Kozume turns around and smiles at Bokuto. “Hello, Bokuto.” He glances down at Bokuto’s hands and blushes slightly at the flowers. “A-are those for me?”

“Yes!” Bokuto rushes, holding the flowers out.  _ Calm down! Don’t make a fool of yourself.  _ “They’re, uh, they’re….called...Hydrant….Hydro….” 

Kozume giggles. “Hydrangeas?”

Bokuto feels his face flush deeply. “Yeah, that one!”  _ So much for not making a fool of myself. _

Kozume smiles softly at Bokuto. “You’re cute. And very sweet,” he says motioning to the flowers in his hands. “Thank you.” 

“Of course! I got the gray ones because of those plants you like. The Silver Queens.” 

Kozume hums in acknowledgement and inhales their scent. “They’re very lovely. I appreciate the thought of color. They even match your shirt.” His eyes grow wide, thoughtfully. “And your hair…”

Bokuto looks down at his clothing and realizes that Kozume is right. “What do you know? You’re right! That’s a lot of gray.” He lets out a loud laugh. Kozume smiles warmly at him, and nods his head in the direction of the restaurant. 

Once there, the two settle into a booth, running through the routine of ordering their food and drinks before they’re left alone. Bokuto listens to Kozume talk as he explains more about his current goals for himself: getting through his first year at university, gaining more traction for his gaming channel on YouTube, and his curiosities in investing in the stock market. He tells Bokuto about his annoying - though Bokuto senses quite a bit of admiration - roommate/best friend with the messy hair. After a while, Kozume grows quiet, noticing his long conversation. He blushes. 

“I’m so sorry, I’ve been talking about myself a lot, haven’t I?” he hides behind his hands shyly, “I’m never this talkative. I don’t know what’s come over me.” 

Bokuto smiles admiringly, reaching forward to pry Kozume’s hands away from his face. “No, it’s okay! I love hearing you talk. I could listen to your voice all day, if I’m being honest.” 

Kozume’s face grows redder as he bites his lip. He glances at the flowers that lie next to him on his seat and looks back at Bokuto, golden eyes meeting his own bronze. “You’re very sweet to me.” 

“Of course. I like you a lot, and I wouldn’t want to treat you with anything less than you deserve,” Bokuto squeezes Kozume’s hands softly, “and if it is ever too much, just let me know and I’ll ease up on the attention.” 

Kozume smiles at Bokuto and squeezes back. “I like you a lot too.” 

They continue their conversation, Bokuto beginning to talk about his own life, when they’re interrupted by a woman selling flowers. The couple look at each other, giggling to themselves, and turn back to the woman. Bokuto is about to politely decline having already bought Kozume a bouquet when Kozume pulls out his wallet. 

“I’ll take your sunflowers,” he says, holding out the money. 

“An excellent choice, sir. They don’t often get chosen, what with the roses being here in this bouquet,” she responds, beginning to pull out the wide flowers. 

“What a shame. They really are beautiful flowers. Almost reminds me of the sun,” Kozume responds. He sends a small wink to Bokuto who undoubtedly swoons. “Thank you very much.”

“Thank you, sir. You gentlemen have a good evening.” 

Kozume turns to look at Bokuto and holds out the sunflowers. “For you.” 

Bokuto is about to accept the bouquet when he pauses, eyes trailing from the sunflowers to Kozume. Kozume looks at him questioningly. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“You...you’re….sunflower,” Bokuto breathes. Kozume scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What?”

“You’re a sunflower!” Bokuto exclaims. Kozume looks taken aback, shock soon turning into a small laugh. 

“I’m a sunflower?”

“Yeah!” Bokuto says excitedly, “You have yellow hair….and your roots are brown! You look like a sunflower!” 

Kenmas smile widens as he blushes. He looks down at the sunflowers in his hands and shakes his head incredulously. “What a coincidence.” 

“What is?” 

“We look like each others’ favorite plants. You remind me of Silver Queens; I noticed earlier when you gave me the Hydrangeas. Now you’re telling me I look like sunflowers. What are the odds of that happening?” Kozume laughs, a smile lighting up his face. 

Bokuto’s own grin grows wide as he takes in what Kozume said. “That’s really something. You look like my favorite flower. You’re my sunflower.” 

Kozume bites his lip in his grin. “I like the sound of that.”

“Then it’s settled. You’re my sunflower,” Bokuto runs his thumb across the back of Kozume’s knuckles. 

“I would return the sentiment but I don’t know how I feel calling you a Silver Queen.” 

Bokuto lets out a loud laugh. “It’s definitely an interesting name. We’ll figure something out.” 

They continue through their date - Kozume and Bokuto talking about their interests, their dislikes, and every other topic that is discussed on a first date. They share a dessert, Bokuto feeding Kozume bites as the latter blushes as red as a rose. As the hours pass, Bokuto finds himself falling more and more for the blonde, relishing in every minute they spend together. 

Finishing up, the duo ask for the check - Bokuto insisting on paying for their date, promising Kozume the chance to pay for their next one - and make their way outside. 

“So, we’ll be having another date, then?” Kozume asks in a teasing tone. Bokuto flushes. 

“If that’s what you want too,” Bokuto reaches for Kozume’s free hand as they walk. “It’s certainly something I would like.” 

Kozume hums in thought, intertwining their fingers. “I’d like that too.” 

They walk in silence down the sidewalk. Bokuto sighs in content and grins at Kozume. 

“Thank goodness for our flower shop, huh?” 

Kozume chuckles to himself and nods. “We should send them flowers in thanks.” Bokuto barks out a laugh, causing Kozume to laugh at his own joke. 

He stops his walking - Kozume following suit - and moves to stand in front of the shorter man. They look at each other, studying each others’ features; Kozume’s eyes moving down to Bokuto’s lips. 

“Koutaro…” 

Bokuto feels his heart flutter in his chest at the blonde’s use of his given name. “Kenma…”

“Is this the part where you kiss me?” Kozume whispers quietly. 

“Is it okay to?” Bokuto whispers back. Kozume nods. Bokuto pulls Kozume’s flowers from his hands and places them both gently on the ground by their feet. Standing up straight, he finds Kozume watching him with amusement in his eyes. Bokuto grins and wraps one hand around Kozume’s waist and uses the other to cup his face, jaw fitting perfectly into Bokuto’s palm. Leaning in, his lips find Kozume’s. 

Their mouths press softly together, neither making the move to push further. After a few moments of connected lips, Bokuto pulls away for a moment before pushing back to Kenma once more, tilting his head to adjust to their position. Kozume hums happily, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck. Their lips begin to move against each other - soft and gentle. Kozume is the first to pull away. 

He smiles at Bokuto, staring at his lips before his gaze moves up to his eyes. “You sure know how to woo someone on a first date, Bokuto.” 

Bokuto beams. “I’m glad you think so. Hopefully, I’ll keep it up.” 

“I’m sure you will. After all, I’d like you to properly meet my plants someday.” 

“Anything for you, my sunflower.” 

Kenma buries his face into Bokuto’s neck. “It’s so cute when you call me that.” 

Bokuto grins and kisses Kenma’s temple. “I’m glad you think so.” 

They stay wrapped around each other for a few moments longer, basking in each others’ presence, breaths balanced and bodies warm. Bokuto hugs Kenma tighter, burying his face into Kenma’s hair. 

“My sunflower.”


End file.
